Mission application systems that use commercially off the shelf components (COTS) are prone to failure when they experience hostile environments. For example, the performance of a typical COTS processor that is exposed to certain levels of radiation will suffer. To accommodate for the effects of radiation, radiation hardened processors have been developed. The performance of these types of processors is not affected by the radiation. However, radiation hardened processors have their limitations. For example, they tend to be very expensive and they do not perform at a level that can be used in all applications. The lack of performance of radiation hardened processors is especially crucial in mission application systems designed to travel in space where the speed of processing is an issue.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a system that effectively deals with hostile environments without sacrificing necessary performance to complete a mission.